


Special Training

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kaito proposes something new. Shuichi regrets listening to him.





	Special Training

“So... what exactly are we doing?” Shuichi questioned, staring up at the tree they’d arrived at in lieu of their usual training spot.

“I told you!” Kaito enthusiastically pounded his fists together. “We’re gonna be trying something new today. Here, I’ll give you a boost so you can grab onto that branch.”

The branch in question was a fairly sturdy one. It had grown low enough that one could touch it if they jumped, though some effort was still necessary to get a solid grip on it. Shuichi wrapped his hands around the branch as soon as it was within reach, continuing to hang on even as Kaito let go of him. It was a rather odd position to be in, dangling just a few inches or so off the ground, but Shuichi trusted that Kaito had a plan.

Then Kaito reached up and started tracing circles under his arms.

"W-What are you d-doing?!" Shuichi stammered, trembling violently.

"Ticklish?" Kaito chuckled. "You better not let go, or else you’ll have to face the penalty!"

"Penalty? W-What penalty?! S-Stahahap!"

"It’s nothing you need to worry about as long as you keep holding on. Just do your best, and you’ll probably be fine!"

Shuichi was certain that was easier said than done. 

Kaito tickled his underarms for at least a minute, teasing him lightly but unrelentingly, before moving lower to tap his fingers along Shuichi’s ribs. Shuichi giggled helplessly in response, only for giggling to make way for full-blown laughter when Kaito squeezed his sides. 

“Damn, you’re a lot more ticklish than I thought!” Kaito remarked as he kneaded up and down Shuichi’s torso.

“SHUDDAHAHAHAHAP!” Shuichi snapped back.

Throughout all of this, Shuichi maintained a white-knuckled grip on the branch. It took every bit of willpower he had to hold on, but still he managed… at least until Kaito moved towards his stomach.

"WAHAHAHAIT! NOHOHOT THEHEHEHERE!" 

"What, here?" Kaito poked and prodded the area insistently, making note of the way Shuichi’s laughter rose in volume. "Does it tickle really badly here?"

Shuichi squealed when Kaito began to scratch at his belly, the thin fabric of his shirt offering minimal protection. This ultimately proved to be more than he could handle. Within mere seconds, he was tumbling to the ground. 

“Ow...”

“You’re not hurt, are you?” Kaito checked immediately.

“No, just a bit of a rough landing,” Shuichi shook his head. “I’m okay.”

“Great! Then we can pick up right where we left off.”

Still disoriented from the fall, Shuichi barely registered Kaito rolling up his shirt. It wasn’t until hands had pinned down his wrists and a familiar goatee was brushing against his exposed stomach that he realized what was about to happen.

“WAIT!NOHOHAHAH _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_ ” 

Kaito blew raspberry after raspberry against Shuichi’s bare belly, grinning as his sidekick cackled hysterically. Shuichi tried desperately to free himself, only to discover that the exercise had worn him out. No amount of struggling would make a difference.

The “penalty” continued until tears leaked from his eyes, signaling that he’d reached his limit. Kaito quickly pulled back, then rolled over to lay down beside him in the grass.

“You alright?” Kaito asked sincerely, though amusement still tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“Yeah, just... tired....” Shuichi panted. He closed his eyes, enjoying the cool night air on his flushed skin.

“Well, you fell, but you still worked extra hard today. You can definitely take pride in that!”

“...Thanks....”

“No problem! This was a pretty great idea for training, wasn’t it? How about we do it again tomorrow?”

Kaito glanced over when he received no further response, only to find that Shuichi had fallen asleep. He smiled, reaching over to ruffle Shuichi’s hair, though very gently so as not to wake his sidekick up.

They’d have to go back inside eventually, but Kaito figured they could stay for just a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are all very much appreciated!
> 
> More tickle fics including this one are available on my tumblr, [tickly-tufts](https://tickly-tufts.tumblr.com/masterlist)!


End file.
